It's Love
by xLisaa
Summary: Just some Castkett fluff :D
1. Chapter 1

When Castle walked in the Precinct he sensed something was different. He went to Beckett but everything seemed to be fine. As usually, Beckett was doing paperwork and he just sat there, watching her. This continued the whole morning. In the afternoon he was tired of waiting for somebody to call and announce a murder, "I have an idea." Beckett looked up with a surprised look on her face. "Do I even want to know?".  
>"We could take the afternoon off .. I mean, you're just doing paperwork and I'm just sitting here, not that I mind, but you know."<br>"Yeah, I guess I could..." His face cleared all up when she said that. "Really? You're not even gonna argue with me ?"  
>"Nope, I think I'm just gonna go with it and consider it as a great idea." she said with the sarcasm dripping off the last part.<br>She stood up to make herself a coffee. Castle jumped up and followed her. "No, really Castle, I think we should take the rest of the day off, 'cause I have only used one week of my vacation and that was for looking for a new apartment." He couldn't believe it. She was seriously willing to take the rest of the day off, with him. That was something she'd never done before. "OK, so what do you want to do, Detective?" She looked at him for a few seconds and turned back around at her coffee. "I don't know, smart ass, it was your idea. Where do you want to take me ? " He didn't really care where, everything would be OK for him as long as she was there with him. "What do you think of the theater?"  
>"Really Castle, of all the places you could take me to, you want to go to the theater?"<br>"Well, we can go somewhere else if you like."  
>She actually really wanted to go to the theater, it had been a long time. She was always so busy with things at work that she just didn't had enough time. "No, actually the theater sounds good."<br>With the biggest smile on his face he offered her his arm to lead her out the building. She took her stuff and left. Not much later they were in the car, Castle called the Captain to tell him that he was getting the rest of the day of to have some fun with Beckett. He was actually very happy to hear that and said they could stay out as long as they want.  
>"So, which movie are we gonna watch, Castle?"<br>"Don't know yet, we'll see when we get there."

When they arrived at the theater they looked for a movie and chose 'For Lovers Only'. Castle insisted to pay the tickets of course and found some lame excuses to do so.  
>They bought only one box of popcorn so had to eat out of the same. While doing that, they "accidentally" touched hands. A shiver went through Beckett's body and on Castle's face only appeared a smile. Half way through the movie, Castle looked at Beckett, back to the screen and again back to Beckett.<br>'What?'  
>'Nothing, it's just that you look very much like that actress..'<br>'Is this some kind of pick up line?'  
>'No no, I'm serious!'<br>'Okaay, that's positive, right?'  
>'Yeah, definitely. She's hot!' At that, she gave him a pointed look and he quickly corrected himself. 'I mean, euhm, there's no one more beautiful than you but, I mean, she's not ugly ...'<br>She felt the heat start to rise to her head and just simply thanked him and then focused again on the movie.

When the credits rolled , Castle saw that Kate was totally relaxed so suggested to go to his building to get dinner. Strangely she said 'yes' … again, and off they were. They drunk some wine and sat in the couch to watch another movie. Without really realizing it, they sat closer to each other than normally, almost touching. Castle couldn't ignore the perfect smell she had hanging around her body. He didn't know why but needed to look at her, he needed to see her. It was weird but he was way too distracted to continue watching TV. When she noticed him staring she turned around to tell him to stop, but when green eyes met blue ones and she saw _that _look in his eyes, she knew. All those feelings she had felt weren't just _some _feelings, it wasn't just _a_ crush. No, it was real, it was love. When he leaned forward, she totally panicked. She didn't know what to do but knew that this was what she wanted all this time. He was surprised that she didn't push him away so got closer. At the time their lips touched, Alexis stormed in.  
>"Dad, I can't take it anymore!"<br>Her face totally changed when she saw them together on the couch _almost_ kissing. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Castle said while pulling away from Beckett.  
>"Euhm, I'm good, even better now." she said with a big smile on her face. "Hi Beckett."<br>"Hey Alexis." Beckett pulled away feeling awkward.  
>Castle didn't really know what to say or do at this moment until Beckett started "I should probably go… yeah … I'll see you guys later." And a few seconds later she was gone.<br>"OMG, dad, I am so sorry to interrupt like that! I had no idea, you could have sent me a message or something. Then I could go to Paige or something ..."  
>"Oh no, honey, you had no idea. Me neither actually…"<br>It was like a dream come true. He wanted this for almost three years, but not only this, so much more. He wanted to be with her, hold her, kiss her .. .  
>"Again, sorry dad, but now I have to go. I have to be up early tomorrow so I'd better go to bed now. Night." And after a quick hug she was gone. Castle better headed to bed too, he probably had a big day coming up tomorrow ...<p>

Beckett just got home from her afternoon off with Castle. It was a really nice day, she did all of the things she loved. She worked, went to see a movie and of course, spent time with Castle. But about the best part of the day, she still couldn't believe that really had almost happened. She really almost kissed Richard Castle and the strange part was that she didn't mind … at all. She actually liked it.

The next morning at Castle's place, Alexis was up making breakfast when Martha came downstairs with a sleepyhead. "Good morning. Mmmm, smells good, what is it?"  
>"Morning, grams, I made pancakes."<br>"So, you were early to bed last night, I didn't even see you anymore."  
>"Yeah, I know. But I have to be at school soon, for the trip." Alexis said while looking at her watch. "Did you see dad last night?" she asked with a smile.<br>"No, he was already to bed too. Why?"  
>"Oh, so he didn't tell you?"<br>"Tell me what?"  
>"Well, that Beckett was here and that they were kind of making out when I walked in … !"<br>"Really? Well, it's about time. What happened afterwards?"  
>"She went home and I went to bed. That's all I know. But I really have to go now. Give kisses to dad for me. See you later." Alexis gave Martha a hug and hurried to get her coat.<br>"Have a good time." Martha said when Alexis went for the door.

"Gooood morning, mother." Castle said. "Did I miss Alexis?"  
>"Good morning, son. Yes, she just left."<br>"Oh, I'll call her later." He said with a bit of a sad look.  
>"So, what did I hear from your daughter? Kissing Beckett, huh?" Martha couldn't hold the grin that appeared on her face.<br>"Yeah well, not really. But I don't feel like talking about that right now. I have to go. I'll see you this evening."  
>"You haven't even had breakfast." Martha said, but he was already gone.<p>

Back at the Precinct Castle saw Esposito and Ryan do paperwork but he couldn't find Beckett.  
>"Where's Beckett?" he asked Ryan.<br>"Captain called her in, don't know why though."  
>Castle took his seat at her desk and started playing on his phone. After a couple minutes she was back. "Already tweeting about things live offer?" was the first thing she said after sitting down.<br>"Good morning to you too, and no, not tweeting, texting Alexis. She's going out of town with the class today and just wishing her a nice day." Beckett started doing her paperwork where she left off the day before. Minutes past by and not a word was said. Castle didn't like this silence so started  
>"Look about yesterday... I'm sorry, I didn't really know what was happening. It just did..."<br>She looked at him with a look he didn't recognize. "Castle, I know you didn't know and to be honest, me neither. It was a moment of passion and I'm sure it will never happen again."  
>Moment of passion? It wasn't a 'moment of passion' for him, but he thought it would be better to just leave it by that, for now. He leaned back in his chair and started playing with his phone again. Beckett continued her paperwork.<br>Some time later, Castle went to the break room to get him and Beckett a coffee. Just when he leaved, Esposito and Ryan appeared at her desk. "Yo." Esposito started. "We found the wife, we're heading over to tell her the bad news, but before we leave... what's going on between you and Castle? And don't say nothing 'cause we kept an eye on you two." Beckett felt her cheeks turn red and looked down. " Guys, there's nothing between me and Castle and there never will be. "  
>Castle came back just in time to hear what Beckett had to say to the boys. He stood there for a second, watching her. When he realized what she said he turned around and walked away, his eyes getting blurry.<br>"Yeah, really nothing. I bet that that's the reason he's looking so sad just by hearing that." They both got in the elevator and disappeared.  
>After ten minutes Castle came back with their coffee. He put her cup down on her desk and started sipping from his one. "So, nothing huh?" He said with that same look.<br>"Castle ..."  
>"No, I understand. It was a mistake and it will never happen again. But you know that we actually didn't even kiss. Because I have to tell you, if that really happened, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."<br>"I never said it was a mistake, I just said that it was a moment of passion."  
>"I know what you said, trust me." Inside he still wasn't all to happy, but he put his poker face on and stared at the white board. She really felt bad, he wasn't supposed to have heard that.<p>

After all her paperwork was done, she called Esposito to see how it's going with the wife.  
>"Esposito" sounded on the other side of the line.<br>"It's me, how are things going down there?"  
>"Not good, his wife started crying and still is. I think she's already crying for like an half hour. Ryan is trying to comfort her but that isn't really helping."<br>"OK, good luck then. We're heading out so see you tomorrow." and she hung up.  
>"So, how's the wife?" Castle asked.<br>"She's still crying, poor her. How can you live with it when your husband kills himself just for money. But anyway, we're done here. We can go home now." Beckett wasn't really in the mood to go home and be there all by herself thinking about the awful day she just had.  
>"OK."<br>"You want a lift?"  
>"Sure, thanks."<br>They went to the garage without saying anything. The ride was a little awkward, and there wasn't really al lot of talking. After a couple more minutes, what seemed like forever, they were at his place.  
>"Thanx for the ride."<br>"No problem."  
>"See you tomorrow."<br>"Yep, see you tomorrow."  
>And that was it. He got out of the car and went to his loft and she drove away.<br>When she arrived at her place and was in, she threw her jacket on the couch and went straight to bed. She didn't even change in her pj's. She wanted this day to be over as quickly as possible. After five minutes she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some story alerts and thank you for it, but to be honest, I like reviews more :D  
><strong>

~ _**Still don't own Castle .. :'(**_

* * *

><p>"Hi dad!" Alexis said when her dad came in. "How was your day,' cause mine was wonderful! We did so many things. It was really awesome!"<br>"Hi pumpkin, I'm glad you had a great day."  
>She could see that something wasn't OK. "What's wrong dad? Something happened?"<br>"No, I'm fine sweetie. Don't let me ruin your day. Where's grams?"  
>"She's out with friends, but don't change the subject. I know you well enough to know that something is wrong so, or you tell me or I'm just gonna find out myself and you know I can and will." She said with a hopeful look on her face.<br>"It's Beckett." He said after a long pause.  
>Alexis' face changed from a hopeful look to a worried look. "Dad, what happened? What did you do?"<br>"I don't know, she just don't want to talk to me. And when I came back from getting a coffee I heard her saying that there was absolutely nothing going on between me and her and never will be. After that we didn't say much anymore."  
>"Dad, that's awful, I'm sorry! Really, do you want me to go to Detective Beckett? I can go talk to her..." His daughter really cared about him, as much as he did about her. She was so grown up.<br>"No sweetie. I have to figure this out by myself, but thanks." he said while giving his daughter a father-daughter hug.  
>"But dad, you should at least call her. You know, it's only eight thirty." She took her dad's phone and searched her number, then gave it to him.<br>"I don't know honey, if she doesn't want to talk to me face to face, probably neither on the phone."  
>" You'll never know if you don't try."<p>

Kate woke up by her phone beeping next to her, saying that someone was calling her.  
>"Beckett"<br>"Hi, it's me." She'd recognize that voice everywhere.  
>His voice was happier than before but still not all Castle. "Hi." She responded.<br>"I don't really know why I'm calling, Alexis kind of made me. But I do know that I don't like the tension between us."  
>"Yeah, me neither. But, did you say anything to the boys?"<br>"No, why?"  
>"The noticed that we weren't acting like our normal selves. They came to me earlier asking me what was going on between us."<br>"Yes I know, I heard..." his voice trailed off.  
>"Castle, I'm sorry, but what did you want me to tell them. 'Oh yes, there's a lot going on between me and Castle. We kinda almost made out last night..' Want me to tell that?" She was getting upset.<br>"No, I don't want you to tell them that. But what you did tell them wasn't any better."  
>"I'm not that good with words as you are you know, otherwise I would have become a writer and follow people around while they are trying to do their job!"<br>"Now, that's not fair! You can't talk to me like that, not over the phone anyway!"  
>"The hell I can't!"<br>"I'm coming over to your place right now!" And before she could answer he hung up. She was still a little upset, but that he's coming all the way to her apartment. That's actually a sweet thing.

"Alexis, I'm heading off too Kate's place. I'll see you later, OK, honey?" He yelled upstairs.  
>"OK dad, I knew you two would talk things out. Have fun. Love you." She didn't know that things weren't OK between them but he wasn't going to tell her that. He was hoping that things would be when he came back.<br>He got in his car and drove over there as fast as he could. He knocked on the door and about five seconds later he was face to face with one of the most important women in his life.  
>She didn't say anything and just walked to the couch leaving the door open as a sign he could come in.<br>"Look, this is not how I want things to go between us. I care to much about you to have stupid fights like this."  
>"I know. Me neither, but ..."<br>"I know, I know. It was embarrassing for you, but that's not my fault, you don't have to be mad at me for that."  
>"No, I know. And I do care about you too. Really, I do."<br>Damn her, he couldn't fight with her and definitely not when she was being so honest.  
>"And look, I know that for you that moment was a moment of passion but it wasn't for me, Kate. It was more than that. For me it was real, it was that thing that I have dreamed of happening for years. And I really want it to happen again, but better. because we didn't <em>really <em>kiss, you know. It was just a soft touch of our lips, it was just a taste of what I was hoping, and still hoping, of what was going to come next. And I mean it Kate. You're not just a friend to me, you're more, so much more. You're ..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. Her lips were all over his.  
>He was stunned at her sudden reaction but catched up soon enough. He put his left arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands were around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss even more. She pulled him onto the couch but he pulled away. "Do you really want to go that fast? Don't get me wrong, I like fast, but do you?"<br>"Rick, we're just kissing. There's nothing _fast_ about kissing." She said with a small smile on her face. He nodded and then leaned forward to kiss her again. She got lost in their kiss and he just couldn't stop smiling.

Next morning Kate woke up on the couch, wrapped in someone's arms. She turned around and a smile once again appeared on her face. She was spooning with Richard Castle. _The _Richard Castle. He was still asleep and his face looked peaceful. She actually liked waking up in his arms. It didn't feel weird or awkward, it felt ... natural. Like it was meant to be. Then, for a second, she panicked but after realizing they were both sill fully dressed she closed her eyes trying to go back asleep. But couldn't stop thinking of how happy she was that she finally woke up in his arms, she had dreamt it a lot, but real live experience was so much better.  
>Castle was slowly waking up and realizing where and with who he was. At the moment he opened his eyes and looked into hers there appeared a smile on his face. He really liked this. He could get used to this. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Their kiss got more intense by the minute until she interrupted it.<br>"We should probably go to work, we have to be there in an hour. They may get worried otherwise." She actually didn't want to go but had to.  
>"You know, you could call sick today. And for me, I can use that I don't want to be there if you're not, as excuse." He said with a hopeful look.<br>"I know, but we shouldn't. Castle, I need to ask you something."  
>"Sure, what's on your mind, beautiful?"<em><br>_"Don't take this personal but I want to keep this just between us, as long as possible."  
>"OK, I understand." He said and kissed her again. After a couple more intense kisses she pulled away.<br>"I'm gonna go take a shower and you should go home."  
>"Yeah, I should. But call me if you need any help in there" He mentioned to the bathroom and then winked.<br>"I'll be fine, thank you very much"  
>He looked at his phone and saw five missed phone calls. Two from Alexis and three from Martha. "Oh, not good. Alexis. What should I tell her? I hate lying to her."<br>She looked at him and knew that this was totally true. Castle and his daughter had an amazing close band. She couldn't ask him to lie to his own daughter. "You can tell her and Martha, I just meant to keep it away from the press and maybe if possible, also the precinct, until we figure this out."  
>"Thanks, and I will behave myself at work. I promise." He said and gave her a quick kiss but she threw her arms around him and gave him a proper goodbye kiss. Every time she kissed him she lost herself in it and this time was not different. They were so different than any kisses she'd ever had. It was wild, but gentle. It was hard, but soft. It was just perfect. When he pulled back she stood there for another minute.<br>"OK, I'm going now.". He gave her one more kiss and then went for the door. When he was gone, the first thing she felt was empty and alone. She would be glad when she'd see him again. It was weird and she'd never felt like this, he was only gone for a few seconds and she missed him already.

Castle had gone home to take a shower himself and change his clothes. Alexis was already to school and Martha was still asleep. He texted Alexis to let her know that he was OK and everything between Beckett and him was too. In fact, more than that, it was wonderful. He left a note for his mother and then left.

Later that day, Castle walked out of the elevators with two cups hot coffee in his hands. He walked straight to Kate, putting her coffee right in front of her.  
>"Good morning, Detective." He said with a major smile.<br>"Good morning, Castle." She replied. "You're early this morning." she couldn't hide the sarcasm in her voice.  
>"Yes, couldn't wait any longer to see you." He said in a whisper.<br>Her cheeks turned red as she looked down. "You know you can't talk about these things in here."  
>He looked around to see if there was anyone around and replied with a gently kiss on her cheek. "Yes, I know." He wanted to give her another kiss but she pulled away when she saw Esposito and Ryan entering. She quickly turned back to her paperwork and he took another sip from his coffee.<br>"Good Morning" Ryan asked with a playful smile on his face.  
>Both Castle and Beckett looked up followed by a greeting and then looked back down. Ryan and Esposito exchanged funny smiles and then got back to their desks.<p>

By the time it was afternoon, Beckett was done with all the paperwork of the day. Castle was just back from getting two more coffees when Esposito came to Beckett's desk. "Yo, we have a body. I'll meet you downstairs." He said and left to the elevators.  
>"OK, we'll be there in a sec." Beckett said while closing the file.<br>Castle got to his feet and put his coat on. He followed Beckett into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed he pulled her into his arms. He couldn't wait until the end of the day to hold and kiss her again. So that's exactly what he did, kiss her. He kissed her so intense that he felt that he could lose control any second. She put her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. He pushed her against the wall, pushing his body against hers to deepen the kiss. They didn't even realize that the elevator had stopped and that two detectives were watching them with wide smiles until one of them scraped his throat. Castle turned around and looked to the two smiley faces of Detective Ryan and Esposito. "So," Esposito started "really nothing huh." He said and couldn't keep the huge smile that appeared on his face to himself. Beckett could feel her cheeks turn red, again.  
>"So much for keeping it out of the precinct…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ok, so I know I'm not as good as most writers here, but I hope it wasn't too bad.. <strong>

** Review please :) **


End file.
